


Inheritance

by Archer973



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest Tyler inherited something from her dad that they hadn't been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Journey's End and so of course had to write some happy Tentoo/Rose fic. Considering turning this into a series about their kids and how they grow with the TARDIS, but for now it's just a funny little thing I slapped on paper.

Torchwood One Medical had seen some very interesting things. Aliens that looked like a cross between an armadillo and a giraffe, intergalactic slime possessing an ice skate, a pair of lab techs that had accidently fused themselves together at the neck… the list went on. But today, on November 3rd, 2014, the most extraordinary creature yet had just appeared.

“Oh Rose, she’s beautiful!”

“Isn’t she though? How’s it feel to be a grandma, huh, Mum? Feel old yet?”

“Oh you hush it. I’ll go get Tony and your dad, yeah? They’ll want to meet her.”

Jackie bustled out of the room, unable to stop the smile that was spreading across her face. Rose watched her go, then looked over at the Doctor, so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

“C’mere you,” she murmured, shifting slightly over on the bed, jerking her head at him. The Doctor grinned, then carefully settled himself down beside his wife and newborn child, wrapping his arms around them both.

“Look at her,” Rose whispered, pulling the blanket ever so slightly back away from the infant’s face. “Already asleep. Thank god she didn’t get your sleeping patterns.”

“Might not have gotten that,” the Doctor replied quietly, a grin spreading over his face as he regarded his daughter. “But look at the ears.”


End file.
